The present invention relates to sump pumps or similar pumps which are used to remove accumulated liquid from a sump or similar chamber.
In the past, when service or repair of a sump pump has been required, it has been necessary for the serviceman to get down into the sump with his tools to disconnect and remove the pump, switches, piping and the like. Generally, this is an arduous, time-consuming and unpleasant task, and there has been a long-felt need for improvements that will overcome this problem.